Guns
ITS HERE! No longer will guns simply be golden tools! Through a couple allnighters by our staff, we've designed an intuitive weapon system that allows for full customization of your weapons! Unfortunately, due to restraints in minecraft itself, we cannot add NEW blocks to the game...so to bypass this, we've installed a few plugins that allow the use of named and lore-set blocks to act as other items, so for the purpose of the weaponcrafting system, we will be using these specially named variants. To get started, you're going to be using two main materials. Steel, and Parts. Steel is the easiest to come by, simply smelt iron in a furnace. Each ingot of steel takes between 1 and 2 iron ingots (depending on how the server is feeling that day) to create, so pop a few iron ingots in the furnace and lets get cooking! Alright! So you have your steel, now we need some of those Precision Parts. You may have noticed that our eurasia resource pack uses blaze powder as "milled parts." These milled parts can easily be converted to Precision parts by popping them into a furnace as well. 1 blaze powder/milled part will create 1 precision part. If you dont have any blaze powder lying around, thats ok, you can craft the parts with our first material, the Steel! Just arrange a diamond of steel in your crafting bench (one top center, one left center, one right center, one bottom center) to create 2 Precision Parts! Alright, so now you've got some parts, and you've got some steel, its time to start crafting! For our first part, we're going to be making a barrel. This is a fairly basic barrel, nothing too fancy, but it gets the job done. The barrel is formed by a diagonal line of steel from top left to bottom right, as seen in the image. Once you have your barrel, the next part we need is the Frame. The frame is where everything attaches, it forms the body of your gun. In this case, we want something small and light, so lets make one. For the frame, take two steel on the top left and top middle, and two in the right center and bottom right, forming a basic shape for our finished weapon. And finally, we need a trigger. Triggers are one of the few parts that use outside materials. For your trigger, we will need 1 steel, 1 precision part, and 1 lever. Arrange them as seen in the picture to grab your basic trigger grouping. Finally, now that we have all of our parts, we can build our first gun! Lets give it a try. And there you go! we now have a basic handgun, ready to load and fire! HINTS! There are more barrels than just the basic, play around with your steel and see what you can make! OH SHIT! Looks like Demolition Squid dropped something from his Suitcase of Pain! Lets see what it is!